Fireflies
by Corrupted-Phoenix
Summary: They sat by the river for a long time, stealing kisses and speaking quietly to one another as they watched the fireflies flitter around the water before them. [RoyxEd]


This right here is probably the sappiest Roy x Ed fic I've written yet. Can I help my love of Roy's sweet nothings?

**Title:** Fireflies  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance, fluff.

And as this is another challenge for the LJ community fullmetalnflame, here's the challenge I received this month.

**From:** Moonygirl  
**Keywords:** shine, mine, together  
**Dialogue:** "I don't want any of these flowers. Not now, not ever."

* * *

**Fireflies;** _by Corrupted-Phoenix._

* * *

If there was one person he truly hated, it would have to be Colonel Roy Mustang. He was arrogant, inconsiderate, annoying – no, scratch that - _completely infuriating _and Edward hated him. 

_Right._ Edward thought grumpily. _And that right there is why he's your boyfriend._

It wasn't like they hadn't gotten into fights before – hell, fighting was all they ever really did – but this time both of them had dug their claws in too deep and were left wounded and still bleeding. It was two hours since they'd gotten into the stupid fight that made Ed storm out of Roy's house in anger, and the blonde had been sitting by the river ever since. By chance, a wandering Alphonse discovered him there soon after and instinctively tried his best to cheer his brother up, despite not knowing the problem. However, the angry alchemist remained mostly silent.

"Nii-san?" Al asked meekly after a long silence, glancing over at the sulking Edward.

"What?" The snappy answer seemed almost childish.

"The sun is setting now."

"I know."

"Aren't you getting cold?"

"…" For this first time in an hour, Ed looked up to meet his brother's eyes. "Sort of."

Al waited a moment; but when Ed didn't continue, he did. "Don't you want to go back to the hotel?"

"No! I don't care about the cold!" The snappy remark didn't faze Al the slightest. Ed sighed and let his gaze drop to the ground once again. "Sorry, Al. I'm just… stressed. Do you mind going on ahead? I want some time to think on my own for a bit."

Al, ever the understanding one, nodded and stood. "Just come home within the hour, okay?"

"Alright."

Ed watched as Al disappeared into the distance before looking back at the river. Now that the sun had gone down, the water looked sort of different than what it had before. Instead of sparkling in the sunlight, it shined dully with the moonlight that peaked through the clouds.

It reminded him of back home in Rizenbul, but the absence of so many comforting things found there was painfully obvious.

In Rizenbul you could hear the singing of crickets, the hooting of owls and the singing of the whippoorwill if the season was right. You could look up to see the stars twinkling and dancing across the vast midnight sky, unmarred by pollution and city lights. There were always toads croaking by the water that was always clear as crystal. The tall grass would rustle with the chilly night air and cause free petals of wildflowers to dance across the never ending fields that made that place distinctly home. Everything there was serene, and Ed often lost himself in its beauty.

But here in Central, the water was polluted and the only sounds he could hear was the roaring of car engines in the distance.

It seemed to get darker and colder as the moon rose higher and the sun lower, but Ed still made no move to leave. His head was still cloudy with thoughts and regrets, and he wasn't ready to leave the little bit of comfort he had found.

It was merely ten minutes later that Roy spotted him sitting there.

For a while, Roy only stood there watching. The look in those familiar golden eyes froze him. He seemed to be lost in thoughts, happy ones, so there was bliss in his eyes – but there was also hurt that came from a different source.

Soon a car passed by on the road behind Roy and it startled him out of his trance, making him remember why he was here.

In his hands he held a bouquet of vibrant flowers that were to serve as his apology. He knew it was far fetched to even _consider_ giving Edward Elric flowers to win him over, but Roy was willing to try. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and forced himself to keep going down the small hill until he was standing just behind the blonde.

"Edward?"

He saw Ed jump at the sound of his name, but couldn't be sure if it was because it startled him or if it was because it was _him_ who said it. When Ed glanced back at him, there was a frown gracing his lips and a glare sent Roy's way.

"What do you want?"

Ignoring the irritated remark, Roy sat down on the grass next to the younger man. At first he said nothing, only held the flowers delicately for Ed to take – which he didn't. The alchemist only stared at the bouquet in his lover's hands.

"What are these for?"

"They're an apology."

Ed glared. "Oh really?" He shoved the flowers back at Roy and promptly inched away. "I don't want any of these flowers. Not now, not ever."

Roy tried to lock his eyes on golden ones, but Ed had turned his head away from him. "Ed, I-"

"You what? Thought that a bunch of flowers would suddenly make everything okay?"

"No, that's not -"

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" Ed interrupted again, "You'll try something that won't _ever_ work on me and still actually think it _will_ work? You're pathetic!"

"Would you just _listen_ to me?"

That was something Ed was obviously not willing to do. "Oh what now, have you brought me chocolates too? I'm not another starry-eyed woman, Mustang, I don't need to be pampered and treated like one!"

"I've never given anyone I dated flowers before."

"Sure, and – wait, what?"

"I've never given anyone I dated flowers." He repeated, slower this time. Ed stared, first at Roy, then the flowers and then Roy again. While the blonde was trying to form a sentence in his mind, Roy took the chance to confess one more thing. "I don't give sentimental things to those I don't love."

Ed's cheeks were suddenly a bright red and he jerked his head away to look in a different direction. He never seemed able to survive that look in Roy's eyes. Roy set the flowers on the ground beside him and reached a gloved hand out to gently pull Ed's face back on him before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lover's forehead. When Ed didn't struggle against it, Roy understood that he had been forgiven. With a ghost of smile present on his lips, Roy inched closer and wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulders. There was a bit of hesitation, but Ed's blonde head soon rested itself on Roy's shoulder.

"Roy… what I said earlier, I…"

"Never mind that." Roy gently gave Ed a reassuring kiss on top of his head. "Let's just put it behind us. I don't want something so silly to ruin what I have with you."

Ed felt his cheeks burn at the words, and shifted his head so that Roy wouldn't see his obvious blush. Even though he didn't see how flushed Ed's cheeks were, Roy suspected just as much from the young alchemist.

"How did you know you'd find me here?" Ed questioned, obviously trying to change the subject. Ed had never been good with the talking part of their romance.

"I didn't. It was luck that I found you."

"Oh." Ed didn't sound all too interested in the answer, and his focus was now mostly on the hand idly stroking his hair and the body he had chosen to rest against. A few moments of silence passed by them as they cuddled, until Ed had found his voice again.

"The river reminds me of home. It's a lot different of course, but it's the closest thing I could find to it here in the city. I used to like the night sounds, but all I hear in Central is cars."

"I see. I've always lived in the city, so I don't really know what the country is like."

"You should come to Rizenbul with me sometime."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"You're coming to Rizenbul with me sometime." It was more a correction to his last statement than a question. Roy laughed quietly.

"But you know, there _is_ a bit of the country here in the city." Roy chuckled at the curious look Ed gave him, and pointed at the river to show the confused man. "Fireflies."

Blinking, Ed's gaze followed Roy's finger and sure enough, there was a small cluster of little glowing insects hovering around the water. Ed looked puzzled for a moment, but suddenly began laughing.

"We don't have those in the country. Well actually, that's not entirely true. There used to be some around, but they stopped appearing when I was still a little kid. Winry, Al and I used to try to catch them while they lasted." He laughed fondly at the memory. "Maybe that's why they left."

"Hm, maybe. Did they leave twelve years ago?"

Ed went silent for a minute, calculating the math in his head. "Yeah, twelve years. They disappeared when I was seven. Why?"

"That's when they started appearing here in Central."

There were no real words to follow, only amused laughter between the two. They sat by the river for a long time, stealing kisses and speaking quietly to one another as they watched the fireflies flitter around the water before them.

"I should be going… I told Al that I'd be back within the hour, he's going to worry if I don't return soon."

"Alright. I'll walk you there."

"I don't need help finding my way."

"I know you don't, but I want to be with you longer."

The blonde snorted in amusement. "Oh, so now it's all about _your_ wants?"

"Mine and mine alone." It seemed strange that the tease had earned him a smirk and a loving kiss. But though Roy had sounded selfish in that one sentence, the both of them knew the secondary meaning. It wasn't his wants that Roy had been referring to, it had been Edward.

When they stood, Ed let Roy entwine his fingers with his own and lead him back to the sidewalk, away from the little lights that had brought a smile to both of their faces. The bouquet also lay abandoned behind them, because neither one needed or wanted _any_ flowers to know that they were together, here and now, and for even more tomorrows to pass.


End file.
